superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Credits episode and movie
Directed by “Episode 8F08” Rich Moore & Alan Smart Featuring “Johnny Cruise” & “Rated J for Johnny” James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Starring the Voices of “King Johnny” & “Johnny Re-Animated” James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Louis Chirillo as Dukey Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Ashliegh Ball as Mary & Sissy Ian James Corlett as Dad Kathleen Barr as Mom Bill Mondy as Mr. Black Scott McNeil as Mr. White Lee Tockar as Bling Bling Boy & General Andrew Francis as Gil Richard Newman as Professor Slopsink And Starring the Voices of “Johnny Cruise” & “Rated J for Johnny” Trevor Devall as Dukey Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Brittney Wilson as Mary Ian James Corlett as Dad Kathleen Barr as Mom Lee Tockar as Bling Bling Additional Voices by “King Johnny” & “Johnny Re-Animated” Bill Mondy as Black Knight, Black Knight #1, Pawn, Black Pawn & Man Ian James Corlett as Store Owner, Pawn, French Chef, Sutton & Man James Arnold Taylor as Dawg & Announcer Louis Chirillo as White Knight #1 & Bone Maryke Hendrikse as Pawn & Woman Scott McNeil as Black Bishop, Bishop, Bumper, White Rook & Rook “Princess Johnny” & “99 Deeds of Johnny Test” Ashleigh Ball as Old Woman 2, Kite Kid, Kite Boy & Princess Maribel Ian James Corlett as Homeless Man, Man & Man Who Tripped Maryke Hendrikse as Old Lady, Old Woman, Kid, Woman with Wallet Scott McNeil as Old Man, Old Man 2, Bumper & Secretary Bill Mondy as King Fufassel & Director James Arnold Taylor as Principal, Dog Warden & Hank Anchorman “Johnny Cruise” & “Rated J for Johnny” James Arnold Taylor as Male Hologram, Announcer Brittney Wilson as Female Hologram Trevor Devall as Mailman Lee Tockar as Filmore Kathleen Barr as Sweet Old Lady “Runaway Johnny” & “Johnny on the Spot” Maryke Hendrikse as Actress Ian James Corlett as Actor Bill Mondy as Driver “Johnny’s New Baby Sisters” & “Porta Johnny” James Arnold Taylor as News Anchor (Hank Anchorman) Lee Tockar as FBI Guy Louis Chirillo as Ticket Guy Andrew Francis as Security Guard Ian James Corlett as Cat Suit Guy Assistant Directors “Episode 7F02”, “Episode 7F08”, “Episode 7F13”, “Episode 7F19”, “Episode 5F24”, “Episode 8F03”, “Episode 8F12”, “Episode 8F23”, “Episode 8F18”, “Episode 9F03”, “Episode 9F10”, “Episode 9F16”, “Episode 9F22” Alan Smart “Episode 7F01” Carlos Baeza & Alan Smart Storyboard “Animaniacs: Wakko’s Wish” Barry Caldwell, Curtis Cim, Karen Ciraulo, Rob Davies, Sandra Frame, Mary Hanley, Diane Kredensor, Michael Labash, Enrique May, Eric McConnell, Norma River-Klingler, Rhoy Shishido, Jason So, Neal Sternecky, Kirk Tingblad, Keith Tucker & Charles Visser Layout Artists “Episode 7G07” Carlos Baeza, Steve Fellner, Linda Blue, Bret Haaland, Ken Bruce, Eric Keyes, Kathi Castillo, Jang Woo Lee, Moon Hwan Choi, Greg Reyna, Craig Clark, Swinton Scott, Tom Coppola, Alan Smart & Sherry Wheeler “Episode 7G10” Carlos Baeza, Karenia Kaminski, Bronwen Barry, Eric Keyes, Tibor Belay, Jang Woo Lee, Linda Blue, James McLean, Ken Bruce, Greg Reyna, Barrington T. Bunce, Swinton Scott, Moon Hwan Choi, Alan Smart, Tom Coppola, David C. Teague, Steve Fellner, Vincenzo Trippetti, Ray Johnson & Robert Taylor “Episode 7G13” Bronwen Barry, Jang Woo Lee, Carlos Baeza, Jim McLean, Tibor Belay, Phil Oritz, Ken Bruce, Brad Rader, Tom Coppola, Greg Reyna, Moon Hwan Choi, Linda Rowley, Zeon Davush, Swinton Scott, Karenia Kaminski, Alan Smart, Eric Keyes, Eric Stefani, Ray Johnson Jr., Vincenzo Trippetti & Robert Tyler “Episode 7G12” Tibor Belay, Ken Bruce, Moon Hwan Choi, Bret Haaland, Eric Keyes, Istvan Majoros, Jim McLean, Michael O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, Brad Rader, Greg Reyna, Linda Rowley, Swinton Scott & Alan Smart “Episode 7G01” Carlos Baeza, Mike Kazaleh, Bronwen Barry, Tibor Belay, Istvan Majoros, Moon Hwan Choi, Jim McLean, Tom Coppola, Swinton Scott, Steve Fellner, Eric Stefani, Ray Johnson, Gregg Vanzo & J.C. Wegman Character Layout “Episode GABF21” Orlando Baeza, Debbie Bruce, Rufino Camacho, Mark Ervin, Bryan Francis, Anna Maltese, Rick Salonga, Matthew Schofield, Arthur Valencia & Barry Vodos “Episode YABF01” Jung A Anderson, Oscar Cervantes, Greg Checketts, Manny DeGuzman, Lejon Douroux, Daniela Hoyos, Tina Kugler, Christianna Lang Daley, Alex Que, Ryan Rivette, Rick Salonga, Kamoon Song & Toni Tysen “Episode YABF07” Michael A. Antiel, Greg Checketts, Manny DeGuzman, Adam Dykstra, Yelena Geodakyan, Daniel Hoyos, Geoffrey Johnson, Tina Kügler, Eric Lara, Silvia Pompei, Bill Recinos, Ryan Rivette, Shane Soswell, Debbie J. Spafford, Toni Tysen & Jason D. Warensky Character Layout Artists “Episode 7F03” Steve Fellner, Jason Katz, Peter Shin, Fred Gardner, Istvan Majoros, Eric Stefani! J.C. Wegman & David Silverman “Episode 7F14” Utit Choomuang, Tom Coppola, Adriana Galvez, Istvan Majoros, Sarge Morton, Edudardo Olivares Christopher Reccardi, Kevin M. Smith, Bob Tyler, Paul Wee & J.C. Wegman “Episode 5F24” Mike Anderson, Moon Choi, Craig Clark, Steve Fellner, Frederick J. Gardner III, Sondra S. Roy, Jen Kamerman, Eric S. Keyes, Sarge Morton Noah Miller, Eduardo Olivares, Angel Pastrana Jeff Pidgeon, Kelly Spencer James, Emily Schwappach Eric Stefanj & Paul Wee “Episode 8F24” Tony Anselmo, Sue Bielenberg, Craig Clark, Jen Kamerman, Matt Luhn, Istvan Majoros, Michael Marcantel, Noah Miller, Sarge Morton Matthew Nastuk, Michael Polcino, Tuck Tucker & Andres “Tommy” Tejeda “Episode 9F02” Sue Bielenberg, Nancy Kruse, Lance Kramer, Michael Marcental, Sarge Morton, Matthew Nastuk, Dan Povenmire, Art Roman, Alan Smart & Andres “Tommy” Tejeda “Episode 9F12” Craig Armstrong, Sue Bielenberg, Mark Colangelo, Lance Kramer, Eric S. Keyes, Michael Marcantel, Gary McCarver, Steve Mealue, Matthew Nastuk, Dan Povenmire, Eduardo Olivares, Andres “Tommy” Tejeda & Ray “Supreme” Johnson, Jr. “Episode 9F21” Mike Anderson, Craig Armstrong, Mark Ervin Lalo Olivares, Istvan Majoros, Mike Marcantel, Matthew Nastuk, Dan Povenmire, Andres “Tommy” Tejeda & William Tucker “Episode 1F09” Mary Hanley, Celia Hendrick, Lance Kramer, Nancy Kruse, Chris Loudon, John Mathot, Steve Realue, Jordan Reichek, Paul Wee Tomihiro Yamaguchi “Episode 1F22” Craig Armstrong, Tricia Garcia, Celia Kendrick Nancy Kruse, Michael Marcantel, Matthew Nastuk, Dan Povenmire, Jordan Reichek, Paul Wee & Tomihiro Yamaguchi “Episode 2F04” Gavin Dell, Sandra Frame, Mary Hanley, Cecia Kendrick, Michael Marcantel, Noah Miller, Howy Parkins, Peter Shin, Andreas “Tommy” Tejeda & Paul Wee “Episode 2F07” Tibor Belay, Sue Bielenberg, Chris Loudon, Istvan Majoros, Emily Michels, Chris Moeller, James Purdum, Brad Vandergrift, Tomi Yamaguchi “Episode 2F20” Tibor Belay, Bill Ho, Cecila Kendrick Chris Loudon, Michael Ludy, Chris Moeller, James Purdum & Tony Siruno “Episode 3F08” Shaun Cashman, Jeff Clark, Kevin Davis, Bill Ho, Emily Michels, Chris Mitchell, Sarge Morton, Dexter Reed, Matt Sullivan & Tomi Yamaguchi “Episode 3F31” Shaun Cashman, Chris Clements, Mark Ervin, Luis Escobar, Chris Hubbard, Nora Johnson, Jen Kamerman, Ely Lester, Derek Lestrange, Michael Ludy, Mike Marcantel, Ethan Spluding, Eric Stefani & David Silverman “Episode 4F02” Shaun Cashman, Chris Clements, Mark Ervin, Andi Klein, Lance Kramer, Greg Lovell, Istvan Majoros, Steve Mealue, James O’Brien & Eric Stefani “Episode 4F22” Scott Brutz, Chris Clements, Mark Ervin, Luis Escobar, Raymond Persi, Josh Taback, Paul Wee & Tom Woodall “Episode 5F09” Paul Wee, Hunilla Fodor, Ben Lane, Ethan Spulding, Brenda Banks & Ralph Sosa “Episode DABF07” Noel Cox, Jeanette Bose, Ben Lane, Norm Auble, Jonathan Gebhart, John Achenbach, Nate Cash, Ted Hanik, Bill Ho, Istvan Majoros, Edwin Aguilar & Eric Keyes “Episode DABF12” John Berado, Tim Bailey, Robert Oliver, Kenji Ono & Mark Kausler “Episode FABF15” Colin Heck, Ernest Keen, Drew McPhail, James Purdum, Tom Richner, Stephen Reis, Janice Tolentino, Tom Woodall, Jennifer Moeller & Tim Bailey “Episode GABF12” Paul Wee, Norm Auble, Jennifer Moeller, Matthew Schofield, Clint Bond, Orlando Gumatay, Rick Salonga, Ryan Rivette, Krystal Hernandez & Teresa Potter-Heimark Prop Design “Episode WABF08” Darrel Bowen, John Krause, Kevin M. Moore, Tommy Tejeda & Jefferson R. Weekley Background Layout Artists “Episode 7F14” John Berman, Mark Ervin, Jeff Myers, Jerry Richardson & Debbie A. Silver “Episode 9F12” Lynna P. Johnson, Debbie A. Silver & Cliff Voorhees “Episode 9F21” John M. Berman & Sarah Frost “Episode FABF15” Alfred “Top” Cruz & Carol Delmindo Datuin Background Painters “Ripped Pants”, “Jellyfishing” Andy "Spike" Clark & Calvin G. Liang “SB-129”, “Texas”, “The Graveyard Shift”, “Something Smells”, “Dying for Pie”, “Wormy”, “F.U.N.”, “Club SpongeBob”, “Scaredy Pants” Peter Bennett, Michael Chen, Andy "Spike" Clark & Calvin G. Liang Background Cleanup Supervisor “Episode 7F03” Joe Russo “Episode 8F24” Bev Chapman Background Cleanup “Episode 7F03” Scott Alberts, Chris Louden, Jordan Reichek, Debbie A. Silver, Jefferson A. Weekley, Michael Caramillo, Mike Moon, Jerry Richardson, Kim Taylor & Doug Yurchey “Episode 5F24” Sue Bielenberg, Andrew Brandou, Mike Camarillo, Lynna Johnson, Rick Salonga, Jefferson R. Weekley & Doug Yurchey “Episode 8F24” Lucas Gray, Herb Moore, David Felix, Trevor Johnson, David Griffin, Lynna Johnson, John Mathot, Arturo Morales, Bev Chapman, Mark Oftedal, Edgar Duncan & Rick Salonga Additional Timers “Episode AABF23” Henry Madden, Milton Gray, Lindsey Pollard & Carlton Batten “Episode EABF15” Alan Smart “Episode HABF03” William Kuhlman & Randy Ludensky “Episode JABF16” Pat Shinagawa & Jack Dyer “Episode WABF08” Douglas Gallery, Richard Gasparian, Robert Ingram & Larry Smith “Episode XABF08” Acacia Caputo, Douglas Gallery, Esther H. Lee, Michael Polcino, Larry Smith & Cyndi Tang Sheet Timing “Baloney & Kids”, “Supper Buttons, “The Driving Lesson” Donna Mouliot & Audu Paden “De-Zanitized”, “The Monkey Song”, “Nighty-Night Toon” Norm McCabe, Donna Mouliot, Costi Mustatea, Tom Ray, Mike Reyna & Leo Sullivan “Be Careful What You Eat”, “Up the Crazy River”, “To Da Dump, to Da Dump, to Da Dump Dump Dump” Norm McCabe, Donna Mouliot & Tom Ray “Scare Happy Slappy”, “Witch One”, “Macbeth” Norm McCabe “Piano Rag”, “When Rita Met Runt” Max Becraft & Jeff Hall “King Yakko” Max Becraft, Barbara Dourmashkin & Michael Gerard “Meatballs or Consequences”, “A Moving Experience” Donna Mouliot, Costi Mustatea, Tom Ray, Mike Reyna & Leo Sullivan “The Flame”, “Wakko’s America”, “Davey Omelette”, “Four Score and Seven Mirgraines Ago“ Max Becraft, Richard Collado, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Donna Mouliot, Tom Ray & Leo Sullivan “Garage Sale of the Century”, “West Side Pigeons” Max Becraft, Rich Collado & Jeff Hall “Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled”, “Moon Over Minerva”, “Skullhead Boneyhands” Max Becraft, Norm McCabe, Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea, Tom Ray & Leo Sullivan “Wally Llama”, “Where Rodents Dare” Costi Mustatea & Leo Sullivan “Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break”, “Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery” Jeff Hall, Rusty Mills & Greg Reyna “Hooky” Sean Dempsey, Edgar Larrazabal & Andrew Overtoom Sheet Timers “Sticky Tape”, “Little Star”, “Three Little Piggies”, “Lost and Found”, “Dora Saves the Prince”, “The Big River” Nancy Avery & Tammy Slusser “Berry Hunt” Nancy Avery, Younghee Higa, Brian Ray, Kris Weber Sherwood & Tammy Slusser “Wizzle Wishes” Nancy Avery, Jaime Diaz, Ray Pointer, Tammy Slusser & Pat Shinagawa “El Coqui” Nancy Avery, Dora Chase, Majella Milne & Tammy Slusser “Backpack!” Nancy Avery, Vonnie Batson, Dora Chase & Tammy Slusser “A Present for Santa”, “Rapido Tico”, “Lost Map” Daniel de la Vega, Cullen Houghtaling & Majella Milne “Dora, La Musico”, “Super Map!”, “A Letter for Swiper” Edwin Alcala, Daniel de la Vega, Majella Milne & Alex Que “Pablo’s Flute” Nancy Avery, Majella Milne & Tammy Slusser “Pinto the Pony Express” Nancy Avery, Daniel de la Vega, Cullen Houghtaling, Majella Milne & Maria Rodriguez “The Lost City” Nancy Avery, George Chialtas, Jeff Howard & Henry Madden “Lost Squeaky” Daniel de la Vega, Cullen Houghtaling, Majella Milne & Maria Elena Rodriguez “Dora Had a Little Lamb” Nancy Avery, George Chialtas, Bob Curtis & Enrico Santana “Call Me Mr. Riddles” Nancy Avery, Dora Chase, Jaime Diaz & Tammy Slusser “Ripped Pants”, “Bubblestand” Robert Hughes & Andrew Overtoom “Texas” Andrew Overtoom, Marlene Robinson May & Don Spencer “The Graveyard Shift” Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Richard Bowman, Ron Myrick Karen Peterson & Don Spencer “Jellyfishing” Sean Dempsey “Dying for Pie”, “Imitation Krabs”, “Life of Crime”, “No Weenies Allowed” Juli Murphy Hashiguchi “F.U.N.” Andrew Overtoom & Raven's Eye Productions, Inc. “Scaredy Pants”, “I Was a Teenage Gary” Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Richard Bowman, Ron Myrick Karen Peterson, Don Spencer & James T. Walker “Shanghaied”, “Gary Takes a Bath” Andrew Overtoom “Pickles” Andrew Overtoom & Juli Murphy Hashiguchi “No Free Rides” Juli Murphy Hashiguchi & Ken Bruce “Jellyfish Jam” Larry Leichliter & Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Sheet Direction “Episode 7G10” Rich Moore, Steve Fellner, Swinton Scott & Alan Smart “Episode 7G12” Brad Bird, Tibor Belay, Swinton Scott & Alan Smart Slug/Sheet Timing “Wakko’s Wish” Russell Calabrese, Jeffrey Gatrall, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore, Nelson Recinos, Greg Reyna, Kunio Shimamura & Kirk Tingblad Animation Timers “Episode 1ACX01”, “Episode 1ACX02”, “Episode 1ACX04” Michel Lyman & Neal Warner “Episode 1ACX03”, “Episode 1ACX06” Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco & Neal Warner “Episode 1ACX05” Boohwan Lim, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco & Neal Warner “Episode 1ACX07” Patrick Gleeson, Boohwan Lim, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco & Neal Warner “Episode 1ACX08” Don Judge, Boohwan Lim, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco & Neal Warner “Episode 1ACX11” Vonnie Batson, Patrick Gleeson, Don Judge, Boohwan Lim & Michel Lyman “Episode 2ACX06”, “Episode 2ACX01” Charlie Cooper, Patrick Gleeson, Greg Manwaring & Andrew Schmidt “Episode EABF18” Alan Smart & Lindsey Pollard “Episode LABF05” Tom Mazzocco & Pat Shinagawa Final Checker “Ripped Pants”, “Texas”, “The Graveyard Shift”, “Something Smells”, “Jellyfishing”, “Dying for Pie”, “Wormy”, “F.U.N.”, “Club SpongeBob”, “Scaredy Pants”, “Imitation Krabs”, “Frankendoodle” Karen Shaffer “SB-129” Gary Hall Production Assistants “Ripped Pants”, “SB-129”, “Texas”, “Something Smells”, “Jellyfishing”, “Dying for Pie”, “Wormy”, “F.U.N.”, “Scaredy Pants”, “Imitation Krabs”, “Frankendoodle” Marcy Lynn Dewey & Derek Iversen “The Graveyard Shift”, “Club SpongeBob” Jacqueline Buscarino & Derek Iversen Category:History